


How Many Tords to Fuck a Tom

by plsnskanks (orphan_account)



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Dubious Consent, Gangbang, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 02:35:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10935183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/plsnskanks
Summary: Spares where claw machine Tom gets fucked





	How Many Tords to Fuck a Tom

Tom sat huddled in the claw machine with about fifteen Tords standing outside it. It honestly reminded him of a zombie apocalypse, but even more gruesome. They were standing around outside the machine, chattering about what to do to get him out.

Tom didn’t want to get out. He liked it in here. It was soft, it was warm, it was safe, and most of all it was Tord-free. Praise hallelujah, give thanks.

“How do we get him out of there?” one Tord asked.

“Let’s shoot the glass,” another Tord said, pulling a gun from god knows where. Tom thinks it might have been inside his underpants. Tom cowered deeper into the stuffed animals. Were they all as fucking braindead as the original?

“Edd says no murder is a house rule,” one of the Tords piped up.

“Edd said we couldn't kill him, maiming is still a viable option,” another one said.

“Besides, there's fifty other Toms if we kill one, no one will notice.”

“Come on let’s not kill him…” the apparently sole Tord with a conscience said.

It’s funny how the Tord clones that didn’t come out right were still a more fully functioning human being than the original.

“Let’s make like the hentais and gang bang him,” that same Tord finished.

Well never fucking mind.

All the Tords looked equally excited at this process, a wave of grins simultaneously rippling across their faces. It was like a scene from the shining.

A moment later one of the Tords smashed open the glass with a baseball bat and hauled Tom out despite his attempts to kick and struggle free. The point was futile anyways as several more Tords joined in and started to pull off Tom’s clothes. They removed his clothes and Tom found himself naked with close to twenty different hands on him.

Some were pulling at his hair, one hand rubbed at one nipple softly rolling it, while another was viciously pinching the other one. Someone was fondling his balls while someone else was playing with his slit while yet another Tord held him tightly by the base. He thinks two different fingers coated in lube were put in his ass at once as they seem to be moving out at alternating paces and pressing in opposite directions. 

Tom feels something wet hit his stomach.

“Already? At least one thing stayed the same,” Tom snarked. A hand clamped down on his mouth followed shortly by a chorus of “Shut up”. The hand was soon replaced with a cock being shoved deep into Tom’s mouth. Hands held his head, someone stroked his throat as the Tord in his mouth started to thrust in. Tom felt more fingers at his rear and then heard some indiscriminate squabbling. 

Then he felt the fingers pull out and get replaced by a cock. Just one, thank god. The Tord behind him starts fucking into him at a viscous pace. Tom is struggling not to choke on the cock in his mouth as he is pushed forward. He thinks he’s going to pass out when finally the Tord in his mouth pulls out to cum across his face. Tom looks up in disgust and is about to complain when he feels the Tord behind him lift him up bodily.

Another Tord slides in front of him and positions himself at Tom’s entrance.

“Quality over quantity is a thing you know,” Tom says. He’s fifteen different types of fucked at the moment so he may as well get his digs in now while he can still talk.

“I know which is why I’m both,” the Tord in front of him smirks as he starts to push it. Oh god is it a stretch. The Tords playing with his cock and nipples previously have enough sense to back off while Tom is trying to adjust. He is surprised to feel hands rub at his lower back and abdomen. He can’t tell if it’s helping or intensifying the pain.

Gradually the second Tord makes it all the way in. Then they both scoot closer, sandwiching Tom between them. They start their pace, speeding up rapidly. The hands on his body get more mischievous as Tom starts to get noisier. They pluck at his nipples, run soft hands down his sides. Then two Tords move in from either side and start sucking on his neck and collarbone, one of them occasionally giving a bite that makes Tom jolt.

The hands have returned to playing with his cock again, someone is fingering the head while someone else is rubbing the underside, tracing a small vein. It’s a lot of input, is the bottom line, so when one of the Tords gets the brilliant idea to put Tom in his mouth, Tom makes it all of two seconds before cumming in his mouth.

“Quality over quantity is a thing Thomas,” an unseen Tord says. Tom thinks about how happy a mass grave of Tords would make him right now. 

“Fuck, slow down I can’t,” Tom pants out. Instead of stopping he gets someone attempting to stroke him back to life. It just makes him oversensitive and aggravated.

The Tords in him just keep going too, Tom feels like he’s going to… he doesn’t know what but he’s gonna do something. Something’s going to happen because he can’t hold out at this rate.

“Tord,” he tries again, no snark, no bite, all whimper. All the Tords freeze, the hand on his dick stops, the two Tords in him stop.

“Was someone filming that, I hope we got that.”

“I’ve been filming the whole time!” one of the Tord’s says, gleefully waving his phone.

Mother. Fucker.

Tom is the picture of rage, he focuses in on the Tord closest to him and grips him by his hoodie, hauling him in close so they are near nose to nose.

“I am going to make sure every last one of you stupid pricks gets a new hole to breathe out of after this,” Tom snarls.

“Kinky, I’d love to see it,” the Tord in front of him laughs, giving Tom a wink. Then he starts thrusting up again and Tom slumps forward as the Tord behind him pushes him against his clone as he too starts fucking Tom again. Both Tord’s cum at almost the same time and Tom feels another Tord cum on his back.   
It’s like their playing soggy biscuit and Tom’s the biscuit. The two Tords pull out and Tom is lifted up again.

“Tord I really can’t go another round, please. No more fucking,” Tom starts as he sees two Tords approach him. Tom is laid back and his legs are spread. He can feel the cum leaking out of his ass and he knows it’s on display for every Tord surrounding him. He sees about fifty shades of turned on all their faces. His arms are pinned down and he tenses as he sees one of the Tord’s take out his cock. The other Tord scooches closer to him, and Tom lets out a shout as he feels his mouth tongue at his ass.

The other Tord grips Tom’s cock in his hand together with his own and starts to thrust lightly against his. It’s a mess, he’s a mess. Especially because several Tord’s have cum on him throughout his process. He doubts the noises he is making are helping. He can’t help it. They dribble out of him like the cum dribbles out his ass, getting licked up by the Tord cleaning him out with a vengeance.

The Tord gripping his cock cums before Tom does and he is tapped out by another Tord. This one already has his pants off and is holding a bottle of lube which he tosses to a different Tord. He pushes at the other Tord who was licking at Tom and he too moves aside. 

This Tord lines himself up with Tom’s cock and pauses to ask, “Is this kind of fucking okay?”

Tom nods dumbly.

Tord sinks down on him. He starts to bounce vigorously up and down almost as soon as he gets to Tom’s base. Tom just lays back limply and enjoys the sensations. He once again is cumming quickly, and then the Tord on top of him is too, albeit a couple minutes later. By the time that Tord pulls off, Tom is already sleeping, passed out on the ground looking like a glazed donut with all the jizz on him. He’s covered with a milkyway of hickies and scratches.

“Well shit, I didn’t get to cum.”

“Me either.”

“I want to go again.”

The Tords that aren’t helping move Tom off the floor and wiping at him look between each other.

“Wanna hunt down another Tom?” one of the Tords suggests.

He is met by a sea of grins and nods of approval.

**Author's Note:**

> come learn norwejen over @ plsnskanks.tumblr.com


End file.
